james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skxwang
User:Skxwang/archive01 Road Trip? Hi Skxwang ~ if you would like to explore the idea of connecting up with Robin in DC in February, let me give you my email address and we can see if it might be a possiblity. ok? lindabsmith1@sbcglobal.net Hey, Ghaziya! Of course I would love to explore that possibility! Could be dangerous, though. He he he. It would also give us ladies the edge over these guys. Imagine the possibilities. Skxwang 22:27, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skxwang ~ Already I can see them trembling in their boots at the mere thought of the Witches of Eastwick ... er, I mean ... the Shamans of Avatar Wiki combining forces. HeHeHeHeHeHeHe You do know that Matias is going to want to join us! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 00:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Witches of Eastwick? Would that make Matias Jack Nicholson? That is just WRONG with a capital W. I wonder if any other Avatar members are within traveling distance of DC? We could have our own mini Avatar-Con. How cool would that be? Skxwang 00:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm totally in. Just pay me the $$ of the plane and convince my parents to let me go with three witches, erm, I mean Shamans into a mysterious DC trip :P Damn, it would be fun. -- 01:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you left now with Betsy, I bet you could walk there by February. Of next year. He he he. Skxwang 01:13, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't stop laughing ... Matias, can't you just picture the three Wiki Shamans approaching your parents and asking them if you can join us in Washington, DC? Oh yeah, we will also need to tell them that you will be going with us to a pirate bar one night ... pirate clothes required. Spidey, it seriously would be fun if you could join us. Skxwang, I had forgotten about Betsy ... I hear she is one fast little llama ... she probably could make DC by February! Hey Girl, that is a very good idea of yours to see who else might be in the area for a mini-con ... or at least for a Sturmbeest Hunt. Put your thinking cap on. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I am soooo up for this! And a mini-con is a great idea. The timeframe is good, too because it's too early for the fair-weather tourists (still kinda cool and drizzly, at times) so that means that accomodations should be fairly cheap and plentiful. Also there's a fairly decent public transportation system out here, so getting around the area (outside of the rush hours) is fairly pleasant. Hey, did you know that Goddard SFC has its own IMAX theatre? I'll have to look up the schedule. Also, for those who want to expand on their pirate experiences, this area is rife with medieval dinner clubs (complete with jousting, I kid you not). Matias, you can always tell your parents this is an educational tour and I'm sure it will be in more ways than one can imagine. Robin Aubrey 10:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Er ... Robin, I know this won't surprise you; but ... being a Ren Faire person (Scarborough Faire), I realize you aren't kidding when you talk about the medieval dinner clubs and they really are a lot of fun. I almost had a management assistant job at the one here in Dallas and I was presented with a terrible case of food poisoning at the one in Las Vegas (I didn't have so much fun at that one). :-P Your knowledge of DC is of mega-importance if we want to get something con-related going. Only thing is, when fans come to a con, they expect to see/do "stuff" related to the object of their affection. We definitely need our thinking caps on about that. We can't expect people to spend money and come just to meet each other ... which is actually an extremely awesome part about a con though. I dunno, maybe the Shamans of Avatar Wiki might be entertainment enough. A while back when I posted the blog about a potential Avatar Con, Willo was the incentive behind that and Samsonius, Matias and Faern had agreed to be part of our committee. I did a little research about putting on a con and I will email that to you ladies later on today. Whooo Hoooo ... all aboard! ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, damn my location... Even by standards over here in England, my place is remote. Its over an hours walk to get a bus, let alone get a plane to DC.--Cadellin 14:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cadellin ~ Never give up hope on what can happen in the future.;-) ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Cadellin, I could get you a british llama, and you could be in DC in no time. -- 15:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think meeting all of you face to face would be pretty wild. Kind of like reading a book then going to see the movie, just to see if the mental images match up with "reality." It's a shame that some of our more distant members might not be able to meet up with us. I always wondered what Faern and LuckyMan looked like. And Ozzy, too! Skxwang 15:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : : :Damn, Quincy the pirate cat stepped on my keyboard before I could post the last long-winded contribution, but the gist of it was that I realize that there will have to be a reason behind a mini-con, but keep in mind that JC has a commitment with GSFC to work on 3-D cameras for the next Mars mission. The hardware will all be produced on the same site where I work. Also, GSFC has its own IMAX theatre. I'll track down the schedule and see if there's any plans to show the extended version of Avatar in the next few weeks. :I don't know what/if Air and Space has done anything in terms of an Avatar exhibition, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Also, the Discovery Channel (I used to work there, too) might have something in the works for the one year anniversary of the film. Give me a couple of days to track down more information and maybe we can put together a compelling reason for more than the Shamans to meet (reason enough in my mind to join in, but . . . ). So Sister Shamans, be of good cheer! Also, I am now proclaiming my official Shaman gear to be an ankle-length, hooded cape. It shall be moss green. So there you have it. :Robin Aubrey 16:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, I think we've (I've?) just witnessed the birth of the first U. S. East Coast Avatar wiki-con. If the meeting of the 3 Shamans can produce something tangible for this year in a couple of weeks, great! But more realistically if we can put in place plans for next year, even better. Remember, JC is definitely involved in Washington politics and the world stage to promote his core beliefs and ideology. This is where I, literally, live. Hopefully, a band of wikiers can grab his attention long enough to support our collective activities this year, and more likely, next year. So to that end, what would Avatar wiki participants in a convention want to see/experience? Robin Aubrey 17:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, I've got to get onto other projects today, but I was just thinking that if any of our wikiers want to experience, during their Avatar Wiki-con days, the German constructed pseudo-word, earsplitenloudenboomer, well I have a couple of ex-military friends who could give them the real deal. He he he. :Robin Aubrey 17:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow, this thing is actually getting organised... and I'm on the other side of the world from where it's going to happen :( OZZY 01:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Ozzy, no worries, a lot can happen in one year and as amazing as it may seem, half a planet is not so far. ;-) :Robin Aubrey 03:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, I don't know about a year, but I plan to go travelling in 2013 after I finish school. If you're all still organising things like this by then, I might be able to go (if I can get the money, hopefully I'll have a job by then). OZZY 08:46, December 28, 2010 (UTC) My Dear Shaman Sisters ♥ ~ Skxwang, to refresh your memory and, Robin, to get you up-to-date, on the Avatar Con talk that has already been posted ... please go to my User Page, click on the "Blog" tab, go to the July 12th Blog on Page 3 of "Older Posts". As usual it makes more sense if you start at the end and read forward. I didn't get that email to you yesterday that I had promised :-( ... but I will today. I will also include personal input ... yeah, I know how exciting that sounds **yawn**. LOL ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Good morning everyone! Ghaziya, thanks for the directions to the blog. Interesting read. I'll be back later. Robin Aubrey 15:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Even if this one is taking place in washington, wikiers living elsewhere could still meet up with others who are closer to home.--Cadellin 15:02, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :-Calling all Peruvian users- :P -- 15:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) GREAT NEWS! New Movie with Zombies ***Spoilers Alert*** Due to depression over the next release date of the Avatar film and lack of fun on the wiki, I was forced to seek other entertainment, and sure enough, you can always count on zombies. The name of this truly stupid film is, "Season of the Witch." You can imagine the depth of the depression that led me to this decision. However, even though I am totally creeped-out by Nicholas Cage, I really like Ron Perlman (and my sister has this truly unnatural lust for Hellboy), I decided to give it a try and sure enough, the zombies came through. Bad news: This movie totally lacks an inspired plot, character development, direction, and script. It is completely predictable, but on the plus side . . . Good news: The movie's script is so bad that N. Cage and R. Perlman almost can't hide their snickers as they try to straight-face deliver pseudo-medieval English lines with American accents. You can just imagine them falling off their horses laughing after every cut. And of course you have the obligatory hot former altar boy (I kid you not) and accused witch getting twitchy about each other over the course of the film. Best news: Zombies, of course. We're not talking average American family zombies here. Get ready for it. We're talking demon-possessed, plague-infested, sore-oozing, medieval monk zombies!!! What's not to like??? Bonus features: In an almost documentary sort of way, our band of heros discover that the only way to incapacitate the zombies described previously is to whack off their heads. I felt like I was watching a little sequence taken from the History Channel. Also, in an ironic, and somewhat snarky way, Ron's character meets his death by being burned to smitherenes by the demon. Keep in mind that Ron, as Hellboy, is a demon, a pyro, and fire-proofed. The obligatory "good (and temporarily alive) monk" decides that after the demon has nearly destroyed the fortress/monastery our little band find themselves in proclaims that they will need "much more holy water" to deal with their problems. And of course, the altar boy and formerly demon-possessed, not-a-witch-after-all hot babe ride off together. Sigh . . . Zombies rule. Robin Aubrey 07:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) And here I was wondering what I was going to do next weekend when the boys are away! If it lasts that long in theaters, I will have to go. I'll bring my best friend along too, the one I go to movies with so we can rip them apart. He he he. As a side note, Ron Perlman played the part of Vincent in the Beauty and the Beast series that Ghaziya and I have been talking about. I love how this wiki keeps bringing topics full circle. Skxwang 12:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Danggit Girlfriend ~ you and I were editing Robin's movie review at the same time and you won! Guess I know the pecking order around here ;-) Robin, you did a very great job with your review ... seriously! Was this one really in a theater or was it on''' very''' late night cable? It appears that you have given this one a three-thumbs-up for zombie content? Yeah, Ron's name in your review definitely caught my attention ... my Vincent was the most beautiful soul who ever walked the earth **heavy sigh** ! Ron was also in another medieval monk movie with Sean Connery "The Name of the Rose" ... it is actually a very good film and definitely worth a look-see. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 13:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Very late night cable? As in "USA Up All Night" with Rhonda? Now those were some classic movies. Night of the Lepus, When Women had Tails, and Amazon Women in the Avacado Jungle of Death were three of my very favorites. Skxwang 13:18, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, this is truly getting scary, and I'm not talking zombies here. Ghaziya, I was going to comment about the film, The Name of the Rose this morning, but both of you beat me to the mark in replies, so it seems we all have this weird mind-meld thing going. Yes, I agree, the movie was great, one of my all-time favorites and I think that's when I first noticed/appreciated Ron's acting skills. Here's where it gets even stranger. During one of my trips to Europe in the 80s, I happened to be in southern France about 6 miles away from the site where most of the scenes were filmed. I was staying (get this) at a 12th century chapel that had been repurposed into a small bed and breakfast. My then hubster and I had a room in the chapel's turret (a really cool place). What was I reading at the time in between site-seeing? Umberto Eco's latest novel, "The Name of the Rose." Back to the truly horrific Season of the Witch, if this film isn't awarded a Razzie for "worst film of the year" I'll be very disappointed. Also, who knew that plague-infested zombies sprout cauliflower from their skulls? You learn something new every day. Skxwang, I had this great idea for a double-feature presentation . . . how about Amazon Women in the Avacado Jungle of Death with the Attack of the Killer Tomatoes? Guacamole anyone? Robin Aubrey 17:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I love guacamole! Sounds like a recipe for disaster. :-) Skxwang 19:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) One can only hope during these lean winter days. Which reminds me that I haven't had lunch. Hummmm, brains or veggies? There's this great Mexican restaurant down the street . . . nevermind. Robin Aubrey 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You could always have sweetbreads. Skxwang 20:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Pics of Toys Thank you much for the image of the Avatar Monopoly box! I was thrashing around all over the 'Net last night looking for an image of the actual game board. I haven't found it...yet, but I did scare up two more jigsaw puzzles, a board game, and a schweet pinball machine! Yeeks, I'm a-gonna have to do me some field research on that one! Minor Q: If someone leaves a note on my Talk page, do I respond on my page or theirs? -- Marius the Wanderer 21:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) For continuity, we generally try to keep the conversation on the same user page. :-) Skxwang 21:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, thank goodness! That's the way which would make the most sense to me; yet on the other Wikis I've edited, I've always had to jump between pairs of Talk pages just to get both sides of any conversation. Intuition FTW! -- Marius the Wanderer 08:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, logic DOES have its uses. :-) Skxwang 13:20, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Still here! Hey! 2 and a half years later I finally read your message. Sorry I was gone so long, it's gone so fast that I can't believe it. Hope you're still around and active. :I'm still here! Well, more like "here-and-gone-and-here-again"; I've only had maybe three real editing frenzies, and they were months apart. But you've caught me this time! If my name-change request goes through, I might turn into "Random the Na'vigator" pretty soon. -- Marius the Wanderer (talk) 18:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::That's okay, Marius. I am here-again-gone-again myself. I check in once in a while but haven't done any real editing except to undo bad edits. It's been so long I forgot how to sign with my signature! Sigh. But it is nice to know some of the old cadre are still around. :-) Skxwang :::Ohh, I wasn't apologizin' for it! *g* My absences have fallen into two categories: :::*Couldn't use the site at all because it's a bandwidth- and browser-cache eater that proved all too powerful for my last computer and my dialup connection (go ahead and laugh! --but site developers, take good notes: 3/4 of the developing world is on dialup, and I'd still like to edit here after I move to Zambia, Malawi, or South Sudan deciding.) :::*Didn't come by often because I am waayy too involved with a bit of Avatar collaborative fiction that's been going strong for almost two years. :::Here's a tip: If you want to learn a bit of Wikicode, any bit at all (sigs; indents; bullet points...), make like you're going to edit a section that has that element and just see what the code looks like in the Edit window. I learned how to cite references that way just a couple of days ago and I'm so proud! ;-) So here's a .sig: -- Marius the Wanderer (talk) 19:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) (hyphens optional) :::I used to know all this editing stuff, but if you don't use it, you lose it. And I used to have a really cool sig, too. Hmmm.... ~ Skxwang Yup, still do... :Oh, and Liquidtango, it is good to hear from you! I wondered where you went. I am still here, although not every day like I was. :-) But enough to check in and see who is around.